A major focus of SAIC-Frederick, Inc., management has been developing various phases of the Advanced Technology Partnerships Initiative (ATPI), which is designed to accelerate the delivery of diagnostic tests and treatments to cancer patients by suing a novel business/research model, advanced technologies, and effective public-private partnerships. The ATPI includes an Advanced Technology Research Park (ATRP), a proposed research campus in the Frederick area, and an Advanced Technology Research Facility (ATRF), which would consolidate many of SAIC-Fredericks high technologies into one location. These discussions have focused on exploiting the special authorities and capabilities of NCI-Frederick in its status as a Federally Funded Research and Development Center to create the ATPI. Working closely with government staff at NCI-Frederick, key objectives were achieved:[unreadable] [unreadable] approval of the Determination and Findings package by the Office of General Counsel, which essentially endorses the leasing and procurement strategies that allows SAIC-Frederick, Inc., to proceed with planning the ATRF[unreadable] [unreadable] evaluation of potential sites in the Frederick area for the research campus[unreadable] [unreadable] development and implementation of a solicitation for architecture and engineering services for the research facility[unreadable] [unreadable] This year has also been especially significant for the consolidation of a number of laboratories into the Advanced Technology Program (ATP), a significant expansion of its scope, and the appointment of its new Director, Dr. Tim Harris. The Nanotechnology Characterization Laboratory (NCL), the Core Genotyping Facility (CGF), and the Viral Technology Laboratory (VTL) formally joined the ATP in early 2007. Other internal ATP organizational changes resulted in divestiture of the Molecular Imaging Program and the Clinical Monitoring Research Program (CMRP). The ATP as a whole has thus grown significantly in both size and scope of expertise over the course of the year.[unreadable] [unreadable] The Applied/Developmental Directorate (ADD) responded to multiple requests from the Developmental Therapeutics Program (DTP) for changes and reprioritization of program support. ADD responded quickly to relocate the DNA Extraction Laboratory to accommodate an unexpected asbestos abatement project, during which laboratory operations were suspended for only two days. ADD worked with the contractor, Facilities Maintenance and Engineering, and NIAID, to design and procure a two-story, modular structure that will have BSL-2 and BSL-2* laboratory space. This project will result in decompression of laboratory operations to address a chronic and critical need to expand laboratory space for the continued support of NIAID.[unreadable] [unreadable] The Clinical Research Directorate (CRD) became the companys tenth directorate this year, and Dr. Barry Gause was named its first director in November 2006. This directorate provides sophisticated programmatic and clinical trials management support to a variety of high-profile NCI and NIAID initiatives. An example is the project management support to the NCI Community Cancer Centers Program (NCCCP) pilot initiative, which was launched in June 2007 with awards to 10 organizations with community hospital-based cancer programs.[unreadable] [unreadable] Within the Laboratory Animal Sciences Program, a Small Animal Imaging Program (SAIP) has been established to meet the requirements of researchers in the Center for Cancer Research, Division of Cancer Treatment and Diagnosis (DCTD), Office of Technology and Industrial Relations, and Office of the Director (OD) with a state-of-the-art in vivo imaging facility.[unreadable] [unreadable] The Project Management Office created the first NCI-Frederick Project Management Guide for NCI-Frederick project managers; it contains basic project management concepts, examples, and templates, and includes the 2006 Retreat initiatives and the approved Integrated Project Management Deployment Team recommendations. A quality board was established with representatives from all SAIC-Frederick, Inc., directorates, and a Customer Quality Program to address customer concerns and promote excellent customer service has been established. The Office of Management Information developed several new management reports for various programs.[unreadable] [unreadable] The Human Resources department has continued to meet a primary goal by meeting recruitment needs for all SAIC-Frederick, Inc., programs. While turnover has remained below nine percent, the HR department implemented succession plans, participated in community outreach, and provided employees with training opportunities focused on specific topics of interest.[unreadable] [unreadable] A Quality Assurance Program was initiated to promote the effectiveness and efficiency of all operations within the OTS contract. The program is focused on meeting customer requirements and incorporates the quality management principles defined by the International Organization of Standardization in the ISO 9000:2000 series standards. Because of the diversity of activities and processes performed by our organization, the program is structured to accommodate separate implementation initiatives within individual directorates. Key components include customer service training, resource management, continuous process improvement, and communication with NCI investigators to define requirements, report progress, and assess the level of investigator satisfaction with services provided.[unreadable] [unreadable] The Environment, Health, and Safety program coordinated with Acquisitions and Logistical Services to complete the final security enhancements to the irradiator intrusion detection system, as mandated by the U.S. Nuclear Regulatory Commission. An audit during this contract year identified no violations and complimented the program for maintaining an excellent safety compliance record for the NCI-Frederick facility.[unreadable] [unreadable] Facilities Maintenance and Engineering (FME) continues to meet NCI-Fredericks unique challenges by assigning qualified and experienced staff to balance the needs of the facility, regulatory requirements, and the expectations of researchers.